1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a panel board and, more specifically, to an interface assembly for a panel board.
2. Background Information
A panel board, or other type of load center, includes a number of conductive members disposed in a housing assembly defining an enclosure. The conductive members include “stabs” to which a panel board device, such as, but not limited to, a circuit breaker, is attached. That is, the conductive members, as shown, are planar members and the stab is a generally planar tab extending generally perpendicular thereto. A panel board device includes a conductive spring clip that engages the stab and thereby couples the panel board device to the conductive member. This is a disadvantage in that a coupling that relies upon friction is not always secure.
Further, the panel board device must include a coupling that is compatible with the size and shape of the stab. This is a disadvantage as not every device that could be conveniently disposed in the panel board housing assembly can be, or needs to be, directly coupled to a stab.
There is, therefore a need for an interface device that is coupled to the stabs of a panel board, but which provides one or more terminals to which panel board devices may be coupled. There is a further need for such a device to provide a secure electrical coupling.